new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow suits
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . The Green Arrow suits are a series of protective suits that Oliver Queen wears as the vigilante archer, Green Arrow. The first one was created by Cisco Ramon following the confiscation and destruction of his previous suit. History First suit After Oliver's previous suit was taken by the police and destroyed, Cisco Ramon opted to create a new one for him. This suit was similar to his old one, but was more advanced and had a lighter green color scheme, and, unlike the previous suit, this one doesn't have any sleeves. However, Oliver retired from vigilantism before he could be presented with it, and it sat in the team's base of operations for several months. After Oliver returned to Starling City to help take down the "ghosts," he eventually chose to take back up vigilantism, but instead as a symbol of hope and inspiration unlike previously as The Arrow, this time as the Green Arrow, donning the new suit to do so. Malcolm Merlyn borrowed the suit from Oliver when he participated in the rescue mission of Oliver, Thea Queen, Cisco Ramon and John Diggle from Damien Darhk's headquarters. He wore it instead of his League uniform so that Darhk wouldn't discover Oliver's identity. Second suit Sometime after the disbandment of Team Arrow, Oliver made upgrades to the suit, with it being the same design and color but he added sleeves onto it. Functions * Identity concealment: The primary use for the suit is to conceal Oliver's identity in order to prevent enemies from knowing his true identity while still being able to operate as a vigilante. * High-density kevlar armor: The suit is composed of a kevlar-based material with a leather appearance. It's durability is first shown to be dense enough to take one of Jeremy Tell's projectile cards to the chest, albeit the cards did manage the penetrate the suit's armor, though not enough to injure Oliver.3 The armor was later upgraded, now being able to protect Oliver from gunfire at point-blank range, as well as from impacts that would otherwise be severe and possibly fatal. He is also shown to have been barely affected by getting hit by his own arrows and pulling them out of his body. In a possible future, the suit's seems to be able to withstand gunfire from point-blank range and allows the user to recover even faster than before. * Equipment holsters: Lining the suit's shoulders straps are several miniature canisters that all contain different agents for numerous situations. The only canisters shown so far are one that contains an aerosol agent that can freeze explosives, one that emits a short-range flashbang, and one that receives messages from The Bunker while on stealth missions. * Quiver: The back of the suit holds on an enhanced version of quiver from the Arrow suit. Like the past iterations, this quiver can be detached from the suit and be used separately with no restrictions. However unlike past iterations, the quiver is used with two shoulder straps than rather just one across the torso. It seems to be composed of a metallic substance and can hold several more arrows than before, though the exact maximum is unknown. * Wrist computer: After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Green Arrow suit. One upgrade in particular is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Green Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. * Tether: Located underneath the quiver is a tether than can extend and hook onto other objects, which is useful when carrying cargo or others while in the air. Green Arrow used the quiver to hook onto a subway driver and Artemis, saving them from a subway crash with a parachute arrow. * Kevlar sleeves: Oliver added kevlar sleeves to prevent being cut or sliced on his arms like what happened eleven months ago. Known users * Oliver Queen * Malcolm Merlyn (briefly) Category:Suits